23 kisses
by Prunella7
Summary: Written for a 'kiss' challenge from Anime Authors Central. 23 different kiss one-shots of royxriza. Reviews are appreciated, I love to know what my readers think! Rated T 'cause I'm paronoid.
1. Chapter 1 First Kiss

**So, for anyone who actually reads profiles, I mentioned Anime Author Central on mine. Awesome forum and I highly recommend joining. **

**On the forum, under Challenges, there's a 'kiss' challenge. It only requires that you do five of the twenty-three types of kisses there, but I'm gonna try and do all of them! Using…*drumroll*…RoyxRiza! **

**Enjoy twenty-three different one-shots with this awesome couple! Reviews are appreciated, and Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. **

**777**

First Kiss

It was a normal day in the office; paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. Of course, the Colonel had piled most of his paperwork onto his subordinates. Yep, a normal day.

Hawkeye, Mustang, and Furey were the only ones left. The others had slacked off, leaving an hour early, as they usually did.

"Done!" Furey sighed in relief. His stack of papers was gone from his desk.

"Good work Furey," Mustang said, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Hawkeye stopped herself from snickering. "Dismissed."

Furey saluted sharply, gathered his things, and left. Now the only ones left were the Colonel and his Lieutenant, each with about a foot of papers in front of them. Sighing, they got back to work.

She finished before he did. Lying down her pencil, she flexed her cramped hand. The Colonel still had at least half a foot of work left.

'_Well, I have to drive him home anyway,' _she thought, and reached over to take half of the papers. Glancing up from his current paper, he smiled at her gratefully, and she smiled back.

"Finished!" They both exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other, and broke out laughing. The tension of the day slipped away on their laughs, leaving them both tired. Calming down, they leaned back in their chairs.

They both knew this was a rare moment; during work hours, laughing would be frowned upon. As if to push the boundaries of propriety even more, Roy got up and pulled out Riza's chair for her. He then picked up her coat from the back of the chair and held it while she slipped into it. A Colonel doing such things for his Lieutenant would have been frowned upon even more than laughing during work hours.

But thankfully, these weren't work hours. They sensed this fact at the same time.

Slowly, she turned around. God was he beautiful. Short, black hair, deep, brown eyes that seemed to look directly into her soul. It was as if she were in a dream. Slowly, his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Then they were on her neck, and finally came to rest on her face.

Suddenly the dream broke, and she gasped. "Sir-" But he cut her off-with his mouth.

Her mind shut down. Her brain couldn't think. But apparently her mouth could. She kissed him back, all the pent up feelings she'd kept bottled up in her heart finally bursting free.

It wasn't her first kiss, and she knew it certainly wasn't his. But this kiss wiped out all of those other kisses from her mind. In her book, this was her first kiss. And without asking, she knew it was the same for him.

**777**

**R&R please! I love to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ferris Wheel Kiss

**So, here's chapter two of 23 kisses! Reviews are appreciated, and Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**777**

Ferris Wheel Kiss

Bang, bang, bang. A perfect bull's-eye every time. Riza lowered her BB gun. Even though all of the men were staring at her in shock, not a trace of emotion showed through her foul-proof mask.

She stepped away from the target range, back to where the Colonel was waiting. "I take back what I said before," she said, a slight smile bestowing her face. "This fair isn't a _total_ waste of time."

He smirked. "See? Told you it would be fun," he said as he took hold of her elbow, pulling her through the crowd.

"What next Colonel?"

"Riza, I've told you, it's Roy when we're not in the office."

"Sorry. What next _Roy?"_ He smiled at her obvious sarcasm, then turned to look around them. Immediately, he spotted it.

"How about that," he asked, pointing.

"The Farris Wheel?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, and allowed him to pull her through the crowd to the back of the line. It wasn't long until they had been seated, and their car was moving up to the top.

"You can see everything from up here," Riza said, looking out across Central.

God she was beautiful. The last rays of sunlight were hitting her hair perfectly, making it seem like sunshine itself. Roy had to keep himself from reaching over and stroking it. He was acutely aware of her warm leg pressed up against his.

As casually as he could, he put his arm across the back of the car, only inches away from her shoulders. Thankfully, she was too busy looking at the scenery to notice.

She turned back to him, a rare, but genuine smile on her face. He loved seeing that smile. Riza's smile remained, but dimmed to a small grin as she looked at his face. Now her hair didn't look like sunlight; it looked like gold. He couldn't stand it any longer. He took a piece of the gold in his hand and smoothed it back from her even more beautiful face.

"Colonel?" She whispered. He noticed now that he had slowly been leaning in towards her. He looked up into her sapphire eyes, and smiled a small but gentle smile. He leaned in closer still, but she didn't try to stop him. So he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, just as the Ferris Wheel stopped at its peak.

"_Is that…no way! Breda, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

"_What Havoc?" _

"_Up there, at the top of the Ferris Wheel!" Breda squinted to where Havoc's finger was pointing, and then his eyes widened in shock when he realized what he was seeing. _

"_No way," he whispered. He was so shocked that he actually dropped his last hot dog. _

"_What are you two staring at?" Furey asked, coming up behind them. _

"_Furey, please tell us that you see it too. We're not hallucinating, right?" Havoc again motioned to the top of the Ferris Wheel. _

"_Havoc, you know my eyesight's bad; what is it?"_

"_Colonel Mustang…and…Lieutenant Hawkeye…kissing," Breda choked out. Furey wiped around and stared too. It wasn't until the Colonel and Lieutenant had gotten off of the ride, _holding hands,_ that the three men scrambled off to tell the rest of their subordinates. _

**777**

**R&R please! I love to hear what you guys think! **


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye Kiss

**So, these next two chapters are really short, so I'm updating them back to back. **

**I never remember that guy's name in Mustang's team, the one who gets sent to the north. So I call him Falman, but please tell me if I'm wrong so I can fix it.**

**R&R please, and Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.**

**777**

Goodbye Kiss

It was almost time to head home, thank God. Mustang sighed when he realized that he would have to do the rest of this paper work tomorrow…or he could burn it…Hmmmm…

"Colonel, put those gloves away," Hawkeye's voice came from the adjourning room that his subordinates shared. He jumped, and guiltily put the gloves back in their case. "But while I'm talking to you…" she continued, walking into the room.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask for a short reprieve sir."

He was shocked. Never had Hawkeye asked for a vacation before. "For what reason?"

"You remember Rebecca sir?" He nodded. "She's taken ill sir, and has asked me to take care of her until she's better." She didn't look too happy at the prospect of leaving Mustang here, without her to protect him.

"Well, you certainly have enough unused vacation hours…alright, you can go. On one condition."

"Yes sir?"

"You let me drive you to the train station tomorrow."

In the end it was useless to argue. And so there they were, at the train station, Mustang helping Hawkeye load her things into her carriage.

"Thank you sir. Please, make sure you're careful on the way back to the office, and tell-"

"And tell Havoc to stop smoking, Falman to stop looking so blue, Breda to stop eating so much, and Furey to stop fiddling with his radio. And don't worry; I'll look after Black Hyate,"

She sighed. "You know I hate it when you finish a sentence for me."

He smirked. "Why do you think I do it?" Just then, the train whistle blew, and they heard the conductor scream 'all aboard!'

"Come back soon Lieutenant, and be safe."

"Yes sir." He started to turn away. "And sir?" He turned back, and was met by Riza's arms wrapping around his neck and her lips touching his. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they kissed for what felt like hours, though it was only seconds. "Goodbye. I'll be back soon. Promise."

**777**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodnight Kiss

**So, here you are; the fourth chapter of 23 kisses! Staring, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. This has some spoilers for the end of the manga, so if you haven't read it, I recommend reading it first, then coming back. **

**Sorry, no idea what to say in this author's note, except review please, and Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**777**

Goodnight Kiss

"Good work men. That's enough for today; dismissed." Though he couldn't see it, Havoc, Furey, Falman, and Breda saluted, and filed out the door. Now the only two people left were Mustang and Hawkeye.

"You can go home Lieutenant. I know you must be tired; you've been here all day, and that wound is only recently healed."

"Visiting hours are almost over sir; I'll sit with you for a while longer." So they talked and talked, about anything that came to mind, whether it be plans for reviving Ishval, or Havoc's bad chain smoking habit.

The nurse seemed surprised that Riza was still there. "Miss Hawkeye, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I'll go get the Colonel's dinner, and I'd appreciate it if you were gone by the time I get back."

"Of course. I'm sorry, I lost track of the time," Riza apologized, putting the nurse at ease. When the nurse had gone, she turned back to Mustang.

"I'll be back tomorrow sir," she said. Secretly, she was very sad to be leaving; there had been something else she'd wanted to do before going…but who says she couldn't do it anyway?

Very slowly she went to stand by her Colonel's bedside. "Riza?" He had heard her footsteps come nearer. "Why are you still-" but was cut off by Riza's mouth kissing his. His blind eyes widened in shock, then closed in pleasure as he kissed her back. But the kiss, unfortunately, couldn't last forever, even if the moment felt like it did.

She pulled back from him gently. "Goodnight Colonel," she whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

**777**

**Sorry this chapter's so short! R&R please, I promise it'll be longer next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sharing Kiss

**Chapter five! R&R please! Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, nor will it ever be. Oh well. **

**Special thanks to EaglefootMoonflightVipertail , who has reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks for all the support!**

**777**

Roy looked up from under his eyelashes as she set the plate on his desk. He gave her a small smile of gratitude, then went back to his paper work. "What have you made me this time Lieutenant?"

"Mashed potatoes, roasted turkey, green beans, and corn sir."

"I can't wait to eat it; you're a fabulous cook Riza," he said, smiling up at her through his lashes again. He was rewarded with a rare, but cute, blush.

"Thank you sir." She went back to her desk, and she too returned to her paper work. "Eat it soon sir, before it gets cold."

"Of course. As soon as I'm done with this page." He signed his name at the bottom, verifying the information, and set his pen down. He replaced it with the knife and fork set before him. "Hmmmm…" he inhaled the amazing smell, savoring it. He then began to dig in. As usual, everything was succulent and juicy, spiced and tender, hot and delicious.

He was so absorbed with eating, that he didn't notice Riza sneak up behind him. Only when her hand shot down and stole a green bean did he whip around. He narrowed his eyes playfully at her, daring her to do it again. Of course, she was never one to back away from a challenge. Her hand shot out for another green bean. Right into his trap.

He let her have it, though he did 'attempt' to stop her. With a grin, she popped it into her mouth. But before she could chew it, he shot forward, biting the other half of the green bean, making his mouth touch hers.

Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, but then she seemed to accept it, and kissed him back. By the time they were done, Roy's food was ice cold.

**777**

**R&R please. Sorry, another short chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 Stolen Kiss

**Chapter six of 23 kisses! **

**R&R please. **

**Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.**

…**No idea what to say in this author's note. **

**Enjoy!**

**777**

"The traffic isn't good today, sir. We'll probably be late," Riza said, looking over at Roy, who was trying to finish some last minute paperwork.

"You don't sound too happy Lieutenant," he drawled, not looking up from the pile of papers on his lap.

"Of course I'm not; if I'm not there to keep them in line, Havoc and Breda will smoke and eat themselves to death and Furey and Falman will be stuck with all of the paperwork."

"You're not there mother, Riza; you're not responsible for them."

"Might as well be," he heard her mutter under her breath. He chuckled to himself, and she glanced over at him, a slight smile beginning to appear at the corner of her mouth. Almost unconsciously, Roy started to lean in, wanting to kiss that mouth. But after a few inches, he realized what he was doing, and leaned back again.

But…why couldn't he? They'd be stuck in traffic for a while yet…this could be his chance.

He waited a moment, making sure that her gaze was fixed firmly on the crawling cars, and then, like a bird, he swooped his head down and lightly touched his mouth to hers. She didn't move, which he wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing. She wasn't pushing him away, but neither was she kissing him back.

Taking this as a good sign, he pulled back, satisfied with his stolen kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 Forehead Kiss

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I can't tell you how happy I am that so many people like this! Anyway, on to chapter 7! **

**Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, 'cause if it was, RoyxRiza would have been made cannon. **

**Enjoy, and R&R please!**

**777**

Forehead Kiss

They stood there, side by side, looking down at the grave. He was looking down at his master, she at her father. Neither had shed a tear.

"Will you be going to Central?" she asked, her voice flat and emotionless.

"Yes."

"To become a State Alchemist?"

"Yes." They stood in silence, still not looking at each other. "What will you do Riza?"

"I don't know." But she did, she did know. This boy, no, this _man_ beside her, he had a vision. But he couldn't carry it out alone. She would follow him, and protect him, until her death. She just hadn't told him that yet.

She felt the hot tears at the back of her eyes, and knew she wouldn't be able to stop them. So instead, in the little time she had left before the tears came, she said, "It's raining."

"It's not-" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"No. It's raining." And the tears streamed down her cheeks. He was silent, understanding. His arm went around her shoulder. She expected it to stop there, but it didn't. Instead, it lightly tugged her towards him, into his chest. He felt good, warm against the chilly fall air. Safe.

"It'll be alright," he whispered into her hair. His hand cupped her chin, and he lightly pushed her head up, until her forehead became level with his chin. His warm lips pressed right above her eyes, and she felt her them close. "It'll be alright."

They stood there, side by side, looking down at the grave. He was looking down at his friend, she at a man she had come to think of as a second father. Neither had shed a tear.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes." But they both knew it was a lie.

"You'll look for his killer." Not a question, a statement. She knew him to well for him to do anything else.

"Yes." He looked over at her. "Will you help me Riza?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She asked a caring, warm smile on her face. She had followed him through Ishval, through the ranks; she had stayed at his side, protecting him.

He looked away again as he put his cap on. She couldn't see his eyes under the brim. He straightened as he said, "It's raining."

Confused, she said, "It's not-"but he cut her off.

"No. It's raining." And she saw a single tear streak down his cheek. She was silent, understanding. As another tear made its way down, she stepped in front of him, and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Gently, she pushed herself up, tipped the brim of the hat back, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, right above his eyes. She lowered herself to the ground once more, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It'll be alright," she whispered into his chest.

He felt good, warm against the chilly fall air. Safe. As his arms wrapped around her waist, she whispered again, "It'll be alright."


	8. Chapter 8 Comforting Kiss

**Shalom readers! Thanks are in order for all of you who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. I really appreciate all the input! Knowing that other writers are willing to read and help me with my writing is what keeps me going! **

**Enjoy this next chapter and R&R please!**

**777**

Comforting Kiss

"Hawkeye, what are you doing?" He asked the sniper kneeling on the ground. She was piling the dry dirt of Ishval into a small heap…big enough to bury a human. "A soldier?"

But she shook her head, not turning around to look at her commanding officer. "An Ishvalan child."

"You know the other soldiers won't like that-"

"I don't give a damn what they like," she spit out. "She was a human being, wasn't she?" she asked bitterly, motioning to the heap. "And an innocent-," her voice cracked. "An innocent one at that." She still wouldn't look at him.

It was probably he who had killed the girl. Among many others. So he walked to the makeshift-grave, and knelt down in front of it. The major was never one for praying, but even if he was, what would he say? Sorry? Would he ask for forgiveness? He almost snorted in laughter. He had heard once, long ago, that to truly be rid of your sin, you must promise to never commit the sin again, or else your 'forgiveness' was in vain. As soon as he rose from this spot, he would be murdering more people, committing the same sin over and over again.

The guilt unexpectedly washed over him yet again. But this time, it was a thousand times worse because of the woman beside him. She had trusted him, _still_ trusted him, despite everything, and what had he done? He'd become a monster. The precious flames she had given him had been turned against innocents, had been used to burn them to their deaths.

_Don't think about it,_ he told himself. _Concentrate on her. She needs you more right now than you need to wallow in self-pity. _So, pushing the crushing guilt aside, he put his arm around her shoulders. What else was there to do? Words couldn't describe what they had been through together, and how they felt now. All they could do was be there for each other, be there, and keep going, for each other.

She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "How do I keep going? How do you keep going?" Her voice was lost, wandering, searching for an answer. But it wasn't broken. Mustang was convinced that no matter what happened to this woman, her voice would never sound broken, even if her body was.

"There's someone I have to protect," he said simply.

She looked up at him. "Who?" He smiled softly. Deftly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Then he moved them to her ear, and whispered

"You."

**777**

**R&R please. Too tired to write any long speech to get you to do it, so just do it…**


	9. Chapter 9 I Do Kiss

**Eeeek! I've been waiting to wright this one! 'I Do Kiss'!**

**I really want to get to writing this, so I'll make this quick: ,norwilliteverbe,YOUSHOULDKNOWTHIS,R&Rifyouhaveeverlovedme! **

**777**

I Do Kiss

Was it finally happening? Was this woman really standing here, before him now, just as he'd always pictured her?

Riza looked stunning in her wedding dress. It was simple, and plain, but that didn't matter to Roy. She didn't need a flashy dress; hell, she could've been wearing her military uniform, and he would've thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He didn't even hear the sermon; all he could think about was her. Memories, good and bad, flashed through his mind. He'd heard people say, that when you got married, you didn't think about the other person's past, only about your future together. But their past, their past was what defined them. They'd grieved together, killed together, fought together, won together, lost together, healed together, burned together, and loved together. Without their pasts, who would they be?

"You may kiss the bride," he heard the preacher say. Their past, present, and future wrapped around his ring finger, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her, long and slow. There was applause, congratulations, handshakes, hugs, a kaleidoscope of people in suits and dresses. But none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the next kiss, finally alone, finally together, forever.

**777**

**Ok, wow, major fluff, but I had fun writing it! **

**Ok, announcement time: I finally have a tumblr! My penname is the same as here, prunella7, so look me up and drop me a line! For some reason, the stupid website won't let me post a link, but the url is prunella7 . tumblr. com (without the spaces) **

**Oh, and R&R please! **


	10. Chapter 10 Confession Kiss

**Sorry it's been so long! I just finished a play I was in, and that exhausted me so much I wasn't able to write. (Sad, I know) Anyway, enjoy this pathetically small paragraph I call a chapter.**

**777**

Confession Kiss

"Riza!" Roy whispered to the woman in his arms. "Riza! Stay with me!" Her neck was bleeding heavily, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it; if he tried to burn it closed, she would suffocate. Agonizingly slowly, her beautiful blue eyes opened. She looked up at him, and in that moment, every emotion they'd been hiding burst through, like water from a dam after a flood. Gently, being careful not to make the cut any worse, Roy leaned down and pressed his lips to her. Never had he kissed her before, but it was so much better than he imagined it would be. He gently leaned his forehead to hers and they looked into each other's eyes. Nothing more was needed but that kiss and that look.


End file.
